


How Mike Hanlon Met His Best Friend

by propertyofthelosersclub



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A puppy - Freeform, Cute story, Mike Hanlon - Freeform, Mike is adorable, SO MUCH FLUFF, SUPER CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofthelosersclub/pseuds/propertyofthelosersclub
Summary: As far as Mike knew he didn't need any friends he was a lone wolf. The only thing he ever wanted in life was a dog. After all, they are 'Mans Best Friend' right?





	How Mike Hanlon Met His Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO CHEESY! (and kind of bad tbh sorry)
> 
> Just a cute one-shot about my man!

*WARNING* A lot of fluff ahead... like a lot.

Mike’s POV-

Mike Hanlon had never truly felt alone. He was generally a really happy kid, and even though he was homeschooled living on a farm gave him lots of things to do. He was constantly busy doing chores and caring for the many animals on the farm such as chickens, cows, goats, and more recently his Grandma said that she would let him get a dog.

“Mike!” he heard his grandpas strained voice from downstairs calling him. Mike looked at the clock which read 4:00 PM and a grin spread across his face as he realized it was time! Even though she hadn’t made it definite his Grandma told him that today they could go and look at the local pet store for a dog. Mike was ecstatic because what is a man's best friend? A dog obviously. Plus it would be nice to have someone around while doing chores on the farm.

He raced down the stairs his socks sliding on the hardwood floor as he collided with the wall. He let out a laugh catching himself before he fell. “Mike hurry up!” a car horn honked outside, and Mike headed out his heart racing with excitement.

As far as Mike knew Derry was a nice town filled with normal people who had normal jobs. Nothing was extremely exciting, and living far away from the main town meant that Mike didn’t know many of the kids that occupied Derry, in fact, he didn’t know any kids that lived in Derry. Ever since his parents had passed away the work on the farm had taken away a lot of his time to go out and meet people his own age. It didn’t bother him much and he rarely thought about making friends, but as their car pulled into the parking lot Mike spotted a group of four boys on bikes.

The four were all gliding down the hill of the main street, hair sticking up from the breeze. The smiles on their faces were filled with what Mike could only describe as pure childhood joy. “HI-HO SILVER!” he heard one of the boys shout as the others began to laugh trying to catch up to him.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of the boys their smiling faces and laughter were infectious, and they gave off a carefree summer vibe. Childhood innocence still lingering on their faces as they made their way into the woods of Derry disappearing from sight. Mike felt a twinge in his chest, and for one of the first times in his life, he wondered what it felt like to have friends like that. People who were always up for a new adventure.

He jumped out of the car onto the asphalt and followed closely behind his grandparents into the pet store. As the three walked in they were greeted by a young girl who was wearing khaki shorts and a green polo that read “Pets Unleashed” he squinted his eyes to read the small font under the name that read _Derry’s first humane pet shop_ that made him Mike grin to think about the old pet shop that was put out of business. The care of the animals was very important to Mike’s family actually being his number one concern, and he was glad to know that the animals here were being treated the right way.

“Hi nice to meet you I’m Sadie is there anything I can help you with?” The girl smiled politely and folded her hands together. “Yes, my grandson Mike here is looking for a puppy. We were hoping for a dog that would like to be outdoors, we live on a farm so preferably a dog that will grow to be larger.” Mike’s grandfather explained as Sadie nodded taking down some notes on a pad she had picked up.

“We definitely have several dogs that fit that description. We don’t have the dogs in here but if you could follow me outside.” She gestured to a white door that was on the other side of the story and they followed her outside into a large open yard. Mike looked around in awe at how detailed and put together the place was. There was a barn, and a house surrounded by a large fence. The yard was littered with toys, and obstacle courses that were all different sizes. Along one of the walls of the fences there were several large bowls with water, and a small shed occupied the corner of the fenced in area that had a sign on it that read “Dog Food, and supplies.” It was honestly the most organized and well put together place Mike had ever seen.

“We like to take care of our dogs here and give them everything they need to be happy and healthy.” Sadie beamed looking out at the dog paradise that Mike was now pretty sure she built herself based upon the look of pride on her face. It truly was something to be proud of there were tons of dogs running around and they all looked adorable Mike couldn’t wait to go inside.

“Here’s the deal, I have to go up front to help with the store, but my cousin Beverly is going to help you guys find your new family member. Come over and find me if you decide to take home a puppy that you like.” Sadie waved over a girl who was filling a giant water jug which had a huge label that read _‘Hey Water you up to?’_ which made Mike chuckle.

The girl's hair was bright red and she had it tucked into a side ponytail. She looked to be about his age maybe a little older and was she very beautiful. As she made her way over to them Mike couldn’t help but stare as her ponytail swung back and forth while she walked.

“I hear you’re looking for a puppy today!” Beverly smiled her hands placed on her hips. She looked down at the notepad that Sadie had handed her. Her eyes squinting in the afternoon sun as she scanned the notes.

After she was done scanning she looked up at the three her face forming into a huge grin. Mike swore he saw a sparkle in her eyes, and he could tell she was definitely passionate about her work. It was reassuring knowing that the people who worked here cared as much as he did. “I know the perfect type of dog for you!” she squealed bouncing on her feet as she turned around guestering for the three to follow her.

The three followed Bev who was almost skipping with obvious excitement her ponytail like before swinging behind her head as she walked. She lead them into a large barn that was filled with dogs who were jumping and barking with excitement as the four entered. “This is where we keep the new mothers and puppies to make sure they’re in top health. We keep the cages open so they’re free to roam around the yard and go inside the house as well.” She explained while trying to fend off several dogs that were nipping at her shoes.

As they walked through dogs were jumping up and down barking, yipping, and howling. Several ran up to the group tongues out panting for attention. It was honestly the most adorable thing Mike had ever experienced. “So I was thinking one of these.” She gestured to a cage that was labeled ‘Border Collie puppies born June 12th’ The cage was filled with tiny black and white puppies. Their ears were flapped down and they yipped jumping around wagging their tails as the four entered the cage.

“Border Collie dogs are known for their unlimited energy, stamina, and working drive, all of which make them a premier herding dog that is perfect for farm life,” Bev explained as she picked up a puppy waving its paw at the three. “They work well with families and are really personable dogs as you can clearly see.” Mike laughed trying to pet all the puppies that were climbing over them.

“So which one are you thinking Mike? Any standouts?” Mike’s grandpa asked smiling down at all the yipping dogs. Mike looked down at all the dogs thinking over which one he thought would be the best fit. When out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving, and he heard a small bark that if it was not for how close they all were it would have been drowned out by the noise.

He looked into the corner and there sat another little ball of fur, this one noticeably smaller than all the other dogs. He kneeled down slowly making sure not to scare the pup, and was about to reach out his hand when in an awkward manner, the little pup began hobbling toward the others. The little guy had only three legs, and he was doing his best to catch up and jump on Mike.

Mike melted at the sight rubbing under the puppies chin as he nuzzled into Mike’s hand. “I want this one,” he said, picking up the runt of the litter. Beverly knelt down at Mike’s side and the expression on her face filled with pity. “Mike, I’m not so sure that would be a good idea. He will never be able to run and play with you like these other dogs would. He might be good for apartment life, but farm life I’m not so sure.” She reaches for the puppy and picked him up petting his head her eyes filled with sympathy.

With that Mike stepped back from the cage, he reached down and began rolling up one leg of his pants. “When I was a young boy a bad fire caused a metal door to fall on top of my leg, and you see I might not run as fast as everyone else, or ever be as strong, but I understand how this little guy feels. He is just as strong as they are.” Bev’s eyes were glued to a steel brace running down both sides of Mike’s leg that was attached to a specially made shoe.

He took the dog from Bev’s hands and it gently licked his face nudging its head into Mike’s neck. “So this dog… yes, this dog… is definitely the one I want.” The dog lets out a small bark its tail wagging rapidly.

“I guess he wants you to Mike.” Mike’s grandpa let out a laugh.

“Yeah I guess so,” Mike agreed holding onto his new best friend. This summer was shaping up to be the best one yet, and his mind was filled with the adventures that were to come.

 


End file.
